(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable-type fastening device for pistol trigger lock, and in particular, to a fastening device to fasten a pistol onto an object such that the trigger of the pistol is locked and the entire pistol is also chained to the object.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
ROC Pat. Publication no. 272628, entitled "Locking Device For The Trigger of A Pistol" discloses a device having a fixed seat and an engagement seat, wherein a covering hood is mounted at the external side of the fixed seat and the other side of the fixed seat is provided with a base seat. The engagement seat facing the side of the fixed seat is also provided with a base seat. This device is characterized in that the interior of the fixed seat is provided with a locking core and a combination rod, which is an extension from the locking core, and one side of the combination rod is provided with a ratchet surface. The combination rod is placed within a chamber of the engagement seat, and the engagement of the ratchet surface of the combination rod with that of an engagement block of the engagement seat provided a locking position, or if the two ratchet surfaces are separated, it is at an opened position. However, there are drawbacks in the conventional fastening device. For example, the device can only lock the trigger of the pistol so that the pistol cannot be operated but it does not ensure that the pistol will not be stolen. Therefore, if the pistol is to leave at home, the entire pistol has to be kept in a safety cupboard to ensure safety. As a result, the owner of the pistol not only needs to lock the trigger but also requires another lock set to lock the entire pistol in order to avoid the pistol being stolen.